The End for Unrequested Love
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Kanon dan Mitsuki memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun tanpa diketahui oleh mereka ada satu orang gadis yang terluka karena hal itu. Warning: Banyak OC(s) di dalam, typo(s), Mary Sue (mungkin)


A/N: Selingan sebelum fic selanjutnya~ sebenarnya ini bagian fic itu, tapi ya udahlah~ bikin tersendiri aja ^ _^

Warning: OC berjibun, Mary Sue (meski udah berusaha agar gak terlalu Mary Sue), OOC (mungkin).

"_Aishiteru_, Mitsuki..."

"_Watashi mo..._"

Seharusnya percakapan sepasang kekasih itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, malam yang sepi dan jelas sempurna untuk mereka. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun dengan surai berwarna dark mint berhias biru, mendengar dengan jelas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, _dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping._

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi-sensei

Story & Rhea Matsushima © Matsushima Maiko

Song "Owari no Hatsukoi" © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Another OC-OC © Their owner

VOCALOID and Another Song © Pencipta lagu masing-masing

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

The Piece of Her Heart

~The End for Unrequested Love~

Perlahan gerimis membasahi bumi, gadis itu terus berlari keluar dari lingkungan Sanctuary sambil menahan air mata dan rasa sesak di dada. Panggilan dari kedua pamannya pun tidak ia perdulikan, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah segera kembali ke flat-nya dan melepas semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

Dia segera membuka portal waktu dan menuju flatnya, menutup portal waktu itu dan menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke boneka itu.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... hu..."

'_Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal tidak ada tempat untukku, mereka sudah lama bersama, perasaan Kanon-nii kepada Mitsuki-ba terlampau kuat dan dalam, sama seperti perasaan Mitsuki-ba. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tetap menyukai Kanon-nii...'_

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menangis sepuas hati sampai dia tertidur kelelahan, tanpa memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus bordering.

Keesokan harinya.

Rhea terbangun dengan menahan sakit kepala, dia segera meraih ponselnya dan mendapati belasan _missed call_ dan puluhan pesan singkat. Kemudian dia membuka satu per satu pesan itu.

_To: Forgotten_Judge_

_From: Second_Queen_

_No Subject_

_Rhea? Kenapa enggak angkat telpon ba-chan? Kamu dimana?_

_To: Forgotten_Judge_

_From: Beauty_Pisces_

_No Subject_

_Ponakan eike kok nangis sich? Gak cucok duech. Mau curcol gak? ;)_

_To: Forgotten_Judge_

_From: Second_Queen_

_No subject_

_Dear, kau kenapa? Kata DM-kun kau berlari sambil menangis?_

_To: Forgotten_Judge_

_From: Death_Cancer_

_No Subject_

_Rhea, siapa yang buat elo nangis? Biar ji-san kulitin mukanya! :O_

Dan berbagai pesan lain memenuhi ponselnya, belum lagi belasan missed call yang ternyata dari Ringo dan Aphrodite. Gadis itu membalas pesan mereka dengan jawaban singkat dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur, mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu.

Di depan wastafel dia bisa melihat kondisinya saat ini, rambut berantakan, mata sembab dan merah, belum lagi wajahnya yang terlihat tak bersemangat. Perlahan dia menyiapkan air hangat di bath up dengan aroma terapi mawar.

Dia berendam sambil memikirkan apa yang dia lihat semalam, caranya bertemu dengan Gold Saint yang lain dan banyak lagi. Namun yang paling penting adalah cara dia menata perasaannya yang terlanjut hancur dan cara menghadapi Kanon beserta Mitsuki.

15 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi, aroma mawar dan mint yang merupakan percampuran aroma wangi yang unik nan menyegarkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia memandang ke arah cermin yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kimono mandi.

Rambut dark mint berhias birunya tergerai panjang dan lembut, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan seksi. Dia tahu pria dan pemuda manapun langsung menoleh kepadanya, dan terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Hanya saja dia terus menutup hatinya untuk Kanon.

'_Sudah kuduga... aku tidak kalah seksi dan cantik dari Mitsuki-ba..._'

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian dia menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, '_Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Sudahlah Rhea, kenyataan Kanon-nii mencintai Mitsuki-ba tidak bisa kau ubah. Hadapilah kenyataan, tidak akan ada yang mencintai aib sepertimu._'

'_Tapi benarkah? Bukankah Yoru juga sama? Tapi dia berhasil memiliki Chiaki yang sangat manis dan cantik, serta berbahagia bersamanya.'_

'_Jangan berfikir macam-macam, Yoru pantas berbahagia karena dialah yang paling menderita diantara kalian berdua. Sekarang bersiaplah ke Sanctuary, nona mantan hakim. Paman-paman dan bibi-bibimu sudah menunggu di sana.'_

Gadis itu segera mengambil sebuah kaos lengan panjang dengan celana jeans, dia segera mengikat ekor kuda rambutnya dan mengambil sebuah jaket sebagai pelengkap serta memakai sedikit make up untuk menutupi mata sembabnya. Kini dia siap untuk menemui kedua paman dan kedua bibinya.

Di Sanctuary.

Thea memandang Ringo yang berjalan bolak-balik gelisah dengan tampang bosan, bukan berarti dia tidak mengkhawatirkan keponakan gadis itu. Tapi apa gunanya berjalan tanpa tujuan dan arah yang jelas? Lebih baik dia duduk dan menanti kehadiran gadis itu dengan tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian gadis itu muncul, aroma mawar dan _mint_ yang dibawa angin semilir membuat kedua gadis itu menatap ke arah pintu. Seperti yang dia duga, Ringo langsung menghambur dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sayang? _Ba-chan_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Rhea mengangguk dengan tatapan hampa, "_Daijoubu, ba-chan_. Kemarin aku hanya terlalu lelah sehingga langsung tidur begitu pulang." Deathmask berdiri di belakang gadis itu dengan pandangan curiga mengarah kepada calon keponakannya. "Tapi aku yakin melihatmu menangis sewaktu berlari melewati kuil ini, manis. Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Rhea tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepala, "_Daijoubu ji-san. Hontou ni daijoubu._" mendengar ucapan itu akhirnya Deathmask dan Ringo hanya bisa diam dan saling bertukar pandang. Tidak lama kemudian Saga datang bersama Shizen, Kanon dan Mitsuki, Rhea menahan nafasnya saat melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut saling bergenggaman tangan.

"_Ne_, Rhea. Kata Deathmask kemarin kau menangis ya?"

Ucapan dari Saga mengembalikan pikiran gadis itu ke dunia, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "DM-_ji_ salah lihat, _naitteiru ja nai._" Deathmask terlihat ingin protes, tapi sebuah _death glare_ dari Thea menghentikan pemuda itu untuk membantah.

Kanon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertukar pandangan dengan Saga, mereka telah lama mengenal gadis itu. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun gadis itu bersikap seaneh sekarang. Kanon hendak menepuk pundak Rhea, tapi Rhea sudah berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap keluar. Masing-masing memandang keluar sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'_Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?'_

Thea menghela nafas, kemudian dia melirik Kanon dan Mitsuki dari ujung matanya, "Oi, Rhea. Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin Kanon dan Mitsuki jadian." Semua memandang ke arah Kanon dan Mitsuki, kecuali Rhea. Gadis itu terus memandang keluar jendela.

"_Omedettou_... Kanon-_nii_... Mitsuki-_ba_..."

Semilir angin mengikuti ucapan lirih dari Rhea, tapi tetap jelas terdengar oleh semua. Mitsuki tersenyum lembut, "_Arigatou,_ Rhea-_chan_..."

Dan kuil Cancer diliputi kesenyapan yang tidak biasa, atmosfer yang tidah enak membuat siapapun yang ada di dalamnya merasa murung. Ringo menghela nafas dan memeluk Rhea dari belakang, sementara Rhea menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu.

"_Setsunai kata omoi..._" ("Ini sakit, cinta yang tak terbalas.")

Gadis berambut blue diamond itu terdiam dan menatap Rhea, terlihat setetes air matanya mengalir. Dia memutuskan untuk diam dan memeluk Rhea dengan erat. Seperti yang akan dilakukan Nitsuki, _jika dia ada di sini bersama mereka._

Di kuil Aries.

Mu dan Aldebaran sedang berbincang sambil menikmati teh mereka, beberapa kali Mu melirik ke arah kuil Cancer. Sementara Kiki bermain-main dengan cloth rusak yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, "Mu-sama. Apa Rhea-_neechan_ akan baik-baik saja? Kemarin dia menangis kan?"

Sang saint Aries itu mengangkt bahunya pertanda tidak tahu, kemudian Kiki menghela nafas dan kembali ke aktifitasnya. _'Rhea-neechan kenapa ya?'_ kemudian Saga datang seorang diri, "Saga-_sama_, dimana Kanon?"

"Sedang menduakan aku dengan Mitsuki."

Semua memandang Saga dengan tanda tanya besar, pertanda tidak mengerti arti dan maksud ucapannya.

Malam hari, di kuil Cancer.

"_Ne_, Rhea. Kapan konsermu akan diadakan lagi?"

Rhea memandang Thea selama sesaat, kemudian dia kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Seminggu lagi, Thea-_ba_." Thea tersenyum riang karena mendapat ide yang menurutnya cukup bagus. "Bagaimana kalau kami semua menonton konsermu?"

Gadis beriris ungu itu memandang Thea, sementara Thea hanya menyeringai senang. Ringo memandang Deathmask sambil tersenyum, Deathmask hanya mengangguk melihat senyuman kekasihnya. Kanon memandang Mitsuki dengan lembut, demikian juga yang lain. Mereka semua menatap Rhea yang seolah tatapan mata dan hatinya telah membeku.

"... terserah kalian..."

Seringaian Thea semakin lebar, "Kalau begitu Rin, kau bisa membantu kami kan?"

1 minggu kemudian.

Aphrodite menggerutu kesal karena Rhea sama sekali tidak ada menemuinya, bahkan gadis itu menghilang dari Sanctuary selama seminggu terakhir. Dia hanya memberi tiket kepada Ringo untuk mereka semua, itupun karena Ringo mengunjunginya di flat gadis tersebut.

Mereka semua bersiap dari pagi, dan segera pergi ke gedung Budokan di abad 21 dengan bantuan Ringo. Masing-masing pergi dengan pasangan atau murid mereka. Saat mereka memberi tiket, mereka langsung terkejut karena tempat duduk mereka semua berada di tempat VIP.

Kiki memandang ke panggung dengan penuh semangat, "Rhea-_neechan_ akan tampil di panggung sebesar ini?" Mu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, sementara Saga memperhatikan Kanon yang berbincang dengan Mitsuki.

"Cemburu, _bro_?"

Saga menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Deathmask yang memasang seringai menyebalkan, "Untuk apa aku iri?" Deathmask terkekeh sambil menunjuk Kanon dan Mitsuki, "Siapa tahu saja kau merasa Kanon diambil darimu kan?"

Shizen tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Deathmask, kemudian dia memandang Saga dengan tatapan yang sama lembutnya. Saga hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak cemburu kok."

Tidak lama kemudian lampu di seluruh gedung mati, teriakan heboh dari seluruh gedung membuat heboh bangku penonton.

"Rhea! Rhea! Rhea! Rhea! Rhea!"

Kiki mengikuti teriakan para penonton dengan senang hati, "Rhea-_oneechan_~!" Deathmask memasang spanduk besar dengan gambar Rhea, Ringo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya, sementara Thea berusaha mendudukkan Deathmask sambil menurunkan spanduk itu.

"Malu-maluin tau!"

Sukses membuat Deathmask melepaskan spanduk itu, Thea langsung membuatnya pingsan. "Dia hanya mengganggu," tentu saja semua Gold Saint yang ada di kursi VIP itu sweatdrop dan jawdrop mendengar ucapannya.

Sorak sorai yang memanggil Rhea masih terus terdengar, bahkan saat lampu di atas panggung hidup. Malah semakin ramai dan meriah, Kiki bertepuk tangan senang sambil menatap ke arah panggung. Di panggung sendiri sudah tersedia _background_ yang menampilkan gambar lucu yang menggemaskan.

Di tengah-tengah panggung, Rhea sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum dan memakai _headphone_ yang memang khusus untuk bernyanyi.

"_Arigatou, minna~ Let's singing together~!_"

Tidak lama kemudian music pun diputar, gadis itu awalnya berdiri seorang diri di panggung, kemudian beberapa penari latar masuk dan berbaris di belakangnya. Mereka menari mengikuti irama lagu itu.

_Do do do do~_

_Yee~ yea~ yea~ yea~_

Semua penonton bersorak riang, sementara di panggung Rhea mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Dalam kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran.

'_Senyum Rhea, jangan mengecewakan fans-mu. Ingat, profesionalisme yang selalu dituntut dalam dunia entertainment dan janjimu pada Def-ji.'_

_When you are ready to join us now_

_Hands in the air we will show you how_

_Come and try_

_Caramell will be your guide_

_(Be your guide)_

Beberapa penonton yang berumuran kurang lebih dengan Kiki tertawa senang sambil mengikuti gerakan Rhea di panggung termasuk Kiki, bahkan ada yang ikut bernyanyi meskipun terpatah-patah dan terkesan cadel, sementara penonton yang lain tersenyum dan tertawa menikmati suasana ceria yang dibawa. Bahkan mereka merekam bagaimana penonton-penonton cilik itu menari dengan sangat menggemaskan, ada juga yang baru berumur 2-3 tahun dan mereka mengikuti gerak-gerik Rhea di panggung.

Beberapa Gold Saint tersenyum sambil memandang murid Mu yang bergerak dengan bebas, lincah dan menggemaskan. Sama seperti Rhea yang berada di panggung, dia terus menari sambil bernyanyi dengan riang.

_So come and move your hips sing wa ah ah_

_Look at these two clips and do it la la la_

_You and me can sing this melody_

_(Wua uwa ah~)_

Aiolos memandang Aiolia yang sudah gatal ingin menari sambil tersenyum kecil, "Mau ikut menari, Lia? Ikut saja. Nanti Nii-san rekam dan tunjukkan ke Marin." wajah Aiolia langsung merah padam mendengar ucapan Aiolos, dalam sekejab dia langsung diam tak bergerak seperti patung. Sementara Deathmask yang sudah sadar dan duduk di dekat Aiolia sambil menyeringai usil.

Sementara itu di dekat Kiki, Milo sudah ikut menari. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang ikut bergerak kesana-kemari, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan meskipun pemuda itu bukan remaja ataupun anak-anak lagi dan membuat Gold Saint serta yang lainnya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas, atau menahan tawa karena tingkahnya.

_Come feel the heat forever and forever._

_This and alert it is time for prancing._

_Now we are here for Caramell Dancing._

_(U, u, uwa uwa~)_

_(U, u, uwa uwa aa~)_

_(U, u, uwa uwa~)_

_(U, u, uwa uwa aa~)_

Semua penonton bergerak dengan riang, mengikuti irama dan nyanyian gadis itu hingga selesai. Setelah lagu itu selesai, Rhea membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou~_" setelah gadis itu masuk ke belakang panggung lampu kembali mati, para penonton menanti lagu apa yang akan dibawa Rhea selanjutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu di background panggung sudah hidup, di tengah-tengah panggung Rhea sudah berdiri bersama beberapa penari latar lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, senyumnya terlihat sangat jelas saat lampu _background_ diganti dengan lampu di atas panggung.

_Tell me tell me love_

_Tell me tell me love_

_Show me show me love_

_Show me show me love_

"Rhea-_chaaan_~!"

Teriakan heboh penonton memenuhi gedung itu, sementara Kiki memandang ke arah panggung dengan penuh semangat. Mu tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut kepala Kiki, Aphrodite sedang sibuk berebut merekam dengan Deathmask dan Aldebaran, Saga mengamati Kanon yang sedang asyik mojok dengan Mitsuki.

_Hitori de wa dekinakutatte kimi to nara deki chau_

_Naritai jibun wo mezashite ashita e SO LET'S JUMP_

Rhea melirik ke arah kursi VIP, dia tahu Kanon sama sekali tidak memperhatikan panggung. Fokus pemuda itu tercurah total kepada Mitsuki, dia kembali mencoba focus dan memasang senyum manis.

_Just like this just like this_

_Oh boy! Let's make future._

_Just like this just like this_

_Tell me why? Say hello~_

Semua penonton mengangkat tangan mereka, "_One, two, three, four_!" sementara Rhea tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. _'Ini di panggung Rhea, di panggung. Tempat kau harus tersenyum ceria dan riang. Tempatmu menghibur para penonton.'_

_Soba ni LOVE soba ni LOVE_

_I know that_

_Cheki cheki BABY MY LOVE_

Rhea mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil tersenyum, air matanya masih ada di ekor matanya, namun dia bergerak semakin lincah mengikuti irama music. Sementara Kiki mengamatinya dengan agak heran, "Mu-_sama_, Rhea-_neechan_ menangis ya?" dia menarik lengan baju Mu sambil menatapnya dengan heran, sementara yang dipandang mengamati Rhea kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar jelas. Mungkin itu hanya keringat, Kiki"

Mendengar ucapan itu Kiki hanya mengangkat bahunya, sementara Ringo menyimak percakapan singkat mereka dan mengamati Rhea di panggung dengan tatapan penuh makna.

_Todoke LOVE todoke LOVE_

_I know that_

_Doki doki BABY YOUR HEART_

Sesekali Rhea melirik ke arah Kanon, tapi selalu dengan waktu yang singkat dan kembali focus dengan konsernya. Gadis beriris ungu itu berusaha menjaga sikap profesionalisme yang ditanamkan sejak kecil.

'_Daijoubu Rhea, ganbatte, sebentar lagi lagu ini selesai. Setelah ini kau bisa ke belakang panggung, tenanglah.'_

Henna dan Shaka beberapa kali menyenggol Kanon, berusaha membuat pemuda itu setidaknya mengamati panggung selama beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian Thea mengeluarkan aura gelapnya yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu merinding dan mengamati panggung, namun tetap saja dia sering melirik gadis di sampingnya. '_Cantik... mungkin kalau dia juga terjun ke dunia hiburan Mitsuki akan menjadi saingan Rhea._'

Setelah lagunya selesai, Rhea hanya melempar senyum kepada para penonton dan kembali ke belakang panggung. Di belakang panggung, dia segera menghampiri managernya dan menadahkan tangannya, "_Tissue_."

Cissy menghela nafas dan memberikan saputangan kepadanya, "Jangan sampai emosi menguasai dirimu di atas panggung, Rhea." Rhea mengelap mukanya, kemudian kembali memberikan saputangan itu kepada Cissy, "Aku tahu." kemudian dia kembali ke dalam ruangannya, sementara penyanyi lain memasuki panggung.

Di ruangannya, Rhea mengunci pintu dan duduk menyandar. Perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir, "Hiks... hu... hiks... hiks..." dia meremas rambutnya sambil menggigit bibir, dalam kepalanya berputar adegan yang dia lihat. Air matanya semakin deras, perlahan gadis itu meluruskan kakinya dan menatap ke langit-langit.

'_Pallas-sama... Aphrodite-sama... kenapa... kenapa... cinta itu harus ada sementara justru cinta itu yang menyakiti hati?'_

"Kanon-_nii_..."

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Rhea langsung mengenali siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, "Ada apa?"

"_Prepare yourself dear, you just have time 15 minutes. Need not to cry._"

Rhea menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengetuk pintu sekali sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti. Dia segera mencuci mukanya dan kembali bersiap. Dia memandang cermin besar di depannya sambil memantapkan hatinya.

'_Ayo Rhea, kau pasti bisa. Jangan mengecewakan Cissy.'_

10 menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dan menuju belakang panggung, mengenakan sepatu rodanya yang selalu dia gunakan sewaktu masih menjadi Prisma Idol, Cissy memandangnya dengan terkejut. "Rhe- Rhea..." Rhea menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Hanya sekali ini." mendengar ucapannya, Cissy hanya menghela nafas.

Gadis beriris ungu itu berdiri di dekat layar, dari belakang panggung itu dia masih bisa melihat ke arah kursi VIP. Sesuai dugaannya, Kanon masih sibuk dengan Mitsuki. Dia menghela nafas sambil mengelus rambutnya, Cissy menepuk pundaknya.

"Cinta tidak berarti apa-apa selain sakit hati, karena itu aku melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta."

Rhea menghela nafas dan mengangguk, kemudian dia memegang tangan Cissy. "_It's okay_, aku tahu konsekuensinya." Cissy menghela nafas dan memeluk gadis itu, tidak lama kemudian penyanyi yang berada di panggung telah kembali.

"Majulah,"

Rhea menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata dan maju ke panggung. Berdiri di tengah panggung sambil memasang pose sewaktu lampu dimatikan dan menunggu music dijalankan.

Hampir semua Gold Saint dan Saint lain di kursi VIP menanti dengan tidak sabar, kecuali beberapa dari mereka, Kiki yang sudah kelelahan sehingga tertidur di pangkuan Mu, Shaka yang bermeditasi dengan tenang, dan Thea yang emosi karena Kanon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu kembali hidup dan terdengar music, Kiki terbangun dan melihat ke panggung. "Rhea-_neechan~ ganbatte_!" Rhea yang mendengar ucapan Kiki melirik ke arah kursi VIP dan tersenyum lebar.

Sementara yang lain terkejut karena Rhea menggunakan sepatu rodanya, wajah Ringo pucat pasi. "_D- doushite..._" Deathmask memegang tangan gadis itu dengan erat, dia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Ringo. Bahkan Thea menegakkan badannya dan menatap ke panggung dengan tegang.

Musik pun diputar, kemudian Rhea menari dengan lincah, mengikuti irama lagu yang ceria.

_Akogare, mezasu sekai ni anata wa ikiteru._

_Itsudemo soba de miteiru kyou mo mabushii_

"_Sunderu sekai ga chigau" Sou kanjiteta yo_

_Demo anata no sonzai ga ichiban no hagemi._

_Hitotsu nori koete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e_

_KOKORO juuden!_

_Dare ni mo makerarenai tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara_

_Kuyashikutemo namida wa kobosanai yo_

_Ue wo muite susumeba michi ni mayou koto wa nai_

_Jibun wo miushinazawazu aruite ikou asu mo_

Kiki tertawa senang sambil melihat Rhea menari, terlihat gadis itu beberapa kali berputar dan mulai melompat ke udara sambil tetap berputar, sejenak kemudian semua penonton seolah bukan berada di dalam gedung, melainkan di sebuah padang bunga.

"_Sweet, sweet flower field~_"

Dalam sekejab ratusan bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga beterbangan. Bagai terhipnotis, tanpa disadari siapapun mereka semua kembali berada di dalam gedung.

Rhea tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, setelah selesai kemudian dia memandang para penonton sambil memasang gaya khasnya sewaktu dia masih menjadi Prisma Idol, "_Kawaii ne~_?" semua penonton bersorak keras, Ringo dan Thea menghela nafas lega, Deathmask dan Aphrodite tersenyum karena gadis itu tidak mengalami kejadian apapun.

Sesaat Kanon melirik gadis itu, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah penuh semangat Rhea kali ini benar-benar mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. DImana saat dia pertama kali mengenal gadis itu. Saga tersenyum sambil menatap ke panggung, "Benar-benar cocok untuknya kan?"

"Apanya?"

Saga memandang Kanon sambil tersenyum lembut, "_Spot light_ dan juga tepuk tangan meriah para penonton yang kagum dan silau akan cahaya Rhea." Kanon mengangguk kecil, "Dia memang menyilaukan."

Ringo tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Rhea yang masih melambaikan tangannya kepada para penonton, kemudian dia kembali ke belakang panggung. Tidak lebih dari 3 menit, lampu di panggung kembali mati.

_Watashi no koi wo, higekino JURIETTO ni shinaide_

_Koko kara tsuredashite, sonna kibun yo!_

Lampu kembali terang, kali ini Rhea berdiri sambil memegang sebuah mic yang sangat indah serta kostum Cinderella yang dimodifikasi menjadi lebih modis.

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

Ringo tersenyum sambil menatap Rhea, ingatannya kembali kepada sang kakak yang sangat menyukai lagu ini. Melihat Rhea menyanyikannya sama saja dengan melihat kakaknya bernyanyi.

_Musekaeru miwaku no KYARAMERU_

_Hajirai no suashi wo KARAMERU_

_Kon'nya wa doko made ikeru no?_

"_Kamitsuka naide, yasashiku shite. Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no, MAMA no tsukuro okashi bakari tabeta seine~_"

Kiki memandang ke arah Ringo, baru kali ini dia mendengar Ringo bernyanyi, "Suara Ringo-_neechan_ bagus." Ringo tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk lembut kepala Kiki, "_Arigatou_, Kiki."

Para penonton menatap Rhea dengan tatapan mata penuh perhatian, gadis di atas panggung itu terlihat sangat bersinar, membuat siapapun tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka darinya.

_Zutto koishikute SHINDERERA_

_Seifuku dake de kakete yuku wa_

_Maho yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa_

_Aa~ nigedashitai no JURIETTO_

_Demo sono namae de yobanaide_

_Sou yone, musubare nakuchane_

_Sou janai to tanoshikunaiwa_

_Aa~ nee watashi no ikite kureru?_

Saga melirik ke arah Kanon yang memegang tangan Mitsuki, mereka memang tidak begitu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka lagi, tapi tetap saja Saga merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Bukan hanya karena itu, tapi Ringo dan Thea beberapa kali melirik Kanon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah sedih atau marah atau malah keduanya bercampur.

Selama mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pemuda yang sama-sama duduk di kursi VIP dan mengamati Rhea dalam diam, iris birunya mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Rhea segera masuk ke kamar gantinya, sementara penyanyi lain memasuki panggung, 3 penampilan gadis itu yang berikutnya akan mengakhiri konsernya kali ini. Di kamar ganti, Cissy terus memandang Rhea yang menyisir rambutnya. "_Are you sure to sing this song_?" wanita itu memandang partitur lagu yang dia pegang, Rhea menatap wanita itu dari pantulan cermin sambil mengangguk.

"_Just this time... let me tell him the truth..._"

Cissy menghela nafas, "Jadikan itu lagu penutup." kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, sementara Rhea tetap menatap ke arah cermin. '3 lagu lagi... setelah itu... _sayonara_...'

Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali berdiri di atas panggung, kali ini background panggung terlihat berkelap-kelip layaknya bintang, "_Arigatou minna~_"

_Kimi to nagameteta_

_Hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni_

_Utsushiteta_

_Mata, yubiorikazoeta_

_Toki wo kasaneta yoru ni_

_Toikaketa_

_Toki wo tometa_

_Suki da yo to ieba, hagurakashita_

_Kigatsukanai furi wa mou yamete_

_Tonari ni iru toki_

_Watashi no kidou wa itsumo_

_Shuukyokusei_

_Toremolo__ mitai ni_

_Namiutsu shikou no kakudo_

_Tsukamenai, kimi wo oeba_

_Nanika wo ushinatte shimai sou na_

_Omoi ukabe, fune wo dasu_

_Dakishimete, deawanakereba, koko_

_Uketomete, Denebola wo, tobikoe yuku wa_

_Wagamama na saisa, kimi no youda ne_

_Oikakete, ukabu panorama_

_Gosen no ue de, nagareboshi_

_Ima utau kara, terashite yo ne, spica_

Ringo dan Thea menghela nafas, mereka paham kenapa Rhea menyanyikan lagu itu, sementara yang lain menikmati alunan lagu lembut itu. Bahkan Shaka tersenyum kecil mendengar lagu ini, sama seperti Mu dan Aldebaran. Sementara Kiki terpesona dengan _background_ panggung.

Setelah lagu itu selesai Rhea tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada para penonton, kemudian lampu kembali padam dan kembali hidup dalam waktu singkat. Kostum Rhea telah berubah mengenakan baju musim dingin yang sangat indah.

_Hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita_

_Maru de dorama mitai na koi_

_Mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta_

Kiki mengerutkan dahinya, baru kali ini dia mendengar Rhea menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi dia menikmati saja lagu yang dinyanyikan Rhea, dia suka mendengar Rhea menyanyikan lagu sedih begitu, malah ini yang pertama kalinya bagi murid Saint Aries itu menikmati suara merdu Rhea menyanyikan lagu sesedih itu.

_Tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru_

_Haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta_

_Machi wa irumineeshon mahou o kaketa mitai_

_Hadaka no gairoju kira-kira_

_Doushite mo ie nakatta_

_Kono kimochi osaetsuketa_

_Mae kara kimete ita koto dakara._

_Kore de ii no_

_Furimukanai kara…_

_Arigatou sayonara_

_Setsunai kata omoi_

_Ashi wo tome tara omoidashite shimau_

_Dakara_

_Arigatou sayonara_

_Naitari shinai kara_

_Sou omotta totan ni fuwari_

_Maiorite kuru yuki_

_Furetara tokete kieta_

Para penonton semakin terpesona karena _background_ panggung menampilkan salju yang turun, beberapa kali Rhea menampilkan wajah sendunya yang memang cocok untuk lagu ini, nyaris semua penonton terkecoh mengira itu hanya acting belaka, tapi Ringo langsung tahu bahwa itu bukanlah acting belaka. Dia seolah bisa mendengar suara isak tangis hati kecil gadis itu, hati kecil yang harus dia tutupi demi sesuatu bernama profesionalisme.

_Eki e to tsuzuku oodoori_

_Yorisotteru futari tanoshi sou_

"_Hora mite hatsuyuki!"_

_Kimi to anna fuu ni nari takute_

_Hajimete tsukatta_

_Teami no mafura_

_Doushitara watasetandarou_

_Ikuji nashi kowakatta dake_

_Omoide ni naru nara_

_Kono mama de kamawa naitte_

_Sore wa hontou nano?_

_Arigatou sayonara_

_Itsuka konna toki ga __kite__ shimau koto_

_Wakatteta hazu da wa_

_Nano ni_

_Arigatou sayonara_

_Karada ga furueteru_

_Mousugu ressha ga kuru noni_

_Sore wa ima ni __natte_

_Watashi o kurushimeru_

_Tsunagaritai_

_Dore hodo negatta darou_

_Kono te wa karappo_

_Nee, sayonaratte kouiu koto?_

_Ika naku cha_

_Sonna no wakatteru_

_Kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru dakara_

"… _Kono te o hanashite yo"_

_Deaete yokatta_

_Kimi ga suki_

_Arigatou sayonara_

_Hitokoto ga ie nai_

_Ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki wo_

_Ano ne…_

_Ii kaketa kuchibiru_

_Kimi to no kyori wa zero…_

_Ima dake wa naite ii yo ne_

_Mou kotoba wa iranai_

_Onegai gyutto shite ite_

_Rainen no imagoro ni wa_

_Donna watashi ga ite?_

_Donna kimi ga iru no kana?_

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan, sementara Rhea tersenyum lembut dan lampu kembali mati. Rhea kembali ke belakang panggung dan berganti baju, kali ini sebuah gaun putih layaknya peri-peri dalam cerita anak-anak lengkap dengan perhiasannya menjadi pilihan gadis itu.

'_Bersabarlah Rhea, ini lagu terakhir... lagu terakhir untuk konser hari ini... setelah itu...'_

Dia memandang ke arah cermin dan tersenyum miris, "_Anata ni... aette yokatta..._" kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menuju ke panggung, berdiri di tengah-tengahnya sambil menanti. Alunan music yang lembut pun terdengar, dan di belakangnya background sebuah danau di tengah-tengah hutan musim dingin telah ada.

_Koe no kodokuna tori_

_Kyōmei watashi no PAINFUL HEART_

_Tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru_

_Genjitsu no watashi no hatsukoi_

_Watashi wa nai tsukuru no namida o kansō made_

Ringo menatap Rhea dengan sedikit terbelalak, dia tahu makna lagu itu. Thea memandang Ringo dengan penuh makna, sementara yang dipandang mengangguk kecil. Pertanda dia mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis berkulit tan itu.

_Kodoku no kokoro odoridasu kanashii MERODII_

_Tsuki to hoshi no hikari_

_Mori no naka no hitori_

_Doushite watashi teishi odori o shitakunai?_

_Watashi ga oboete iru kamo shiremasenga hassei shimasu._

_Soshite futatabi naitemasu_

_Mannaka no kōtta mizūmi no ILLLUMINATION_

_Watashi wa hitori de odoru tokoro_

_Tada, mahō no yō ni miemasu._

_Tsuki ga kieta toki ni kowaremasu._

_Ima, watashi wa iu koto ga dekimasu "Arigatou, sayonara"_

_Wakatteru kore wa seiryaku BESUTO_

_Demo kono itami o tomonau._

_Shikashi watashi wa kono kenri o sureba yoidesu ka?_

_Arigatou watashi no hatsukoi_

_Kore wa watashitachi no LAST MEMORY_

_Wareware wa futatabi au koto wa kesshite naidaro_

_Watashi wa anata no jinsei kara kiemasuga hassei shimasu._

Perlahan Rhea menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi, _'Lirik terakhir...'_

_Kore de owari_

_For the first love story._

Perlahan air mata Rhea menetes, hanya satu dan itu di ujung matanya, tapi membuat kesan haru dan sedih dalam lagu itu semakin kuat. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang menangis mendengar lagu itu. Sementara Rhea tersenyum sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya, "_Arigatou minna_~ _Sayonara_~"

Para penonton bubar dan Rhea kembali ke dalam ruangannya, namun dia memberi pesan kepada Cissy agar jangan membiarkan siapapun menemuinya. Termasuk paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya. Tidak lama kemudian para Gold Saint abad 20 bersama yang lain mendatangi Rhea, namun saat mendengar pesan yang dikatakan Cissy, beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa menerimanya.

Mu, Saga dan Shaka mulai berfikir ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari sikap Rhea. Mereka berfikir keras selagi Deathmask dan Aphrodite berdebat dengan Cissy, Ringo dan Thea sama sekali tidak mampu menenangkan mereka, akhirnya kedua gadis itu memilih diam.

Saga memandang ke arah Kanon dan Mitsuki, Mitsuki terlihat cemas, bahkan Henna dan Sophie mencoba membujuk Rhea agar dia mau keluar dari ruangannya, tapi malah tidak terdengar suara apapun.

20 menit kemudian Deathmask dan Aphrodite berhasil meyakinkan Cissy untuk membiarkan mereka masuk, namun ketika mereka masuk yang ada hanyalah ruangan kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Cissy langsung menghambur ke jendela dan melihat keluar, wanita berambut coklat gelap itu panik karena tidak melihat sosok gadis berumur 15 tahun itu, dia segera meloncat dari jendela dan berlari keluar mencarinya tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang mulai turun.

Para Gold Saint bertukar pandang, Mu segera memberi isyarat agar mereka semua berpencar mencari Rhea. Deathmask dan Aphrodite langsung mengikuti langkah Cissy, melompati jendela dan mencari keponakan mereka. Ringo dan Thea saling bertukar pandangan dan berlari keluar gedung diikuti Gold Saint lainnya.

Semua segera mencari Rhea, bahkan kali ini Kanon ikut panic mencarinya. Dalam kepala mereka berputar berbagai kemungkinan, yang mereka semua ingat adalah tempat-tempat kesukaan Rhea. Bukit, danau, entah dimana saja, mereka mencari tempat-tempat yang sunyi. Bahkan (entah karena apa) Shaka mencari Rhea di dalam kuil (yang jelas hasilnya nihil).

Sesaat kemudian Kanon teringat suatu tempat kesukaan Rhea, karena itu dia segera berlari ke arah pelabuhan dan berlari mencarinya. "Rhea! Rhea! Kau ada di sini?" sama sekali tidak terdengar jawaban, dia mendecih kesal sambil terus berlari mencari gadis itu, dalam kepalanya berputar-putar beribu pertanyaan. 'Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia bertingkah seaneh ini? Kalau mau menghilang setidaknya jangan begini caranya!'

Tidak lama kemudian dia menemukan gadis itu, sedang menatap ke arah lautan malam. Taburan bintang yang indah berkelap-kelip menambah kecantikan langit malam. Kanon mendekati Rhea sambil memegang bahunya, "Rhea! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Semua mencemaskanmu."

"..."

Kanon mengerutkan dahinya, baru kali ini dia didiamkan gadis itu, kemudian dia menatap gadis itu dan terdiam. Pandangannya memang kosong, tapi air mata Rhea mengalir dengan deras.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kanon, seolah sama sekali tidak ingin memandangnya. Kanon memegang kedua bahunya sambil menatap gadis itu, "Kita pulang Rhea, semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Thea, Ringo, Dite, demikian juga Henna, Mitsuki dan Sophie. Kau mau membuat mereka semua cemas? Bahkan Shaka sampai kesasar ke kuil untuk mencarimu."

Dia terus menatap ke arah lain, seolah ucapan Kanon hanya angin lalu. Kanon menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Rhea, entah bagaimana dia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kanon.

"Rhea. Kau mau kemana? Ayolah, jangan bertingkah aneh begitu, kau mau membuat yang lain khawatir? Mitsuki sangat mencemaskanmu. Secemas kedua bibimu itu." gadis itu masih diam, hatinya terasa semakin sakit, _'Lagi...'_

"Ayolah, sekarang jadi gadis baik dan pulang denganku. Aku yakin semua pasti akan lega mengetahui kau selamat."

'_Lega? Apa bukan nii-san yang bahagia karena dengan begitu bisa kembali focus kepada Mitsuki-ba?'_

"Mitsuki juga pasti akan sangat se—"

"Aku tidak mau kembali!"

Kanon terdiam saat mendengar suara Rhea, gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki, Mitsuki. Selalu saja Mitsuki-_ba_ yang ada dalam pikiran dan pandangan Kanon-_nii_!"

Pria itu semakin bingung, baginya hal itu wajar saja. Mitsuki kekasihnya, apa yang salah dengan hal itu?

"_Nii-san_ tidak pernah sadar kalau ada yang mengharapkan _nii_-_san_."

Dia semakin bingung, apa maksud gadis itu? Tangannya terulur ke arah Rhea, hendak menarik tangannya, mungkin menepuk lembut kepalanya dan menenangkannya seperti biasa. "Rhea, apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, bahkan hal semudah itu tidak _nii-san_ ketahui."

Baik, sekarang pikiran mantan _Sea Dragon_ itu semakin bingung akan maksud gadis di depannya. Dia tidak pernah suka memikirkan hal-hal pelik, hanya memusingkan kepalanya. Sifatnya yang satu itu memang sering membuat Saga dan adik angkat mereka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nii-san_ tidak tahu bahwa ada gadis lain yang mencintai _nii-san_..."

Ucapan terakhir Rhea membuatnya menatap gadis itu tajam, namun sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu Rhea kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "_Aishiteru, Sea Dragon no_ Kanon."

Bagai tersambar petir pria itu terdiam, apa yang dia dengar sama sekali tidak salah? Rhea yang hanya dia anggap sebatas keponakan rekannya... pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Rhea yang berdiri di depannya, tangan kecil gadis itu memegang ujung mini dress-nya dengan gemetar.

"Aku tahu apa jawaban _nii-san_, tidak usah _nii-san_ katakan aku sudah mengerti. Aku... hanya ingin memberitahu _nii-san_ apa yang sudah terpendam dalam hatiku selama ini..."

Selesai berkata Rhea segera berlari menjauhi Kanon, meninggalkan pria itu sementara hujan mengguyur mereka dengan sangat deras. Kanon masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri hingga teman-temannya datang.

"Oi Kanon! Kau menemukan Rhea?"

Kanon menganggukan kepalanya, "Dia berlari ke ujung pelabuhan." mendengar ucapan itu, Deathmask dan Aphrodite segera berlari menuju ke arah Rhea pergi. Sementara Thea mengomeli Kanon karena tidak mengejar Rhea.

"Apa ada dari kalian yang tahu kalau Rhea menyukai seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Kanon, Kiki menatap Kanon dengan polos sambil menjawab pertanyaannya, "Yang Rhea-_neechan_ sukai itu kan Kanon. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" nyaris semua tersentak mendengar jawaban Kiki, Thea menatap bocah itu. "Darimana kau tahu?" Kiki tertawa sambil menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Wajah Rhea-_neechan_ suka memerah kalau menatap atau berbicara dengan Kanon."

Semua bertukar pandangan satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya dalam hati adakah yang menyadari perasaan itu. Sementara Ringo, Thea dan Shizen hanya diam dan bertukar pandangan penuh arti.

Beralih ke Deathmask dan Aphrodite kebingungan mencari Rhea. Masalah besar mereka adalah tidak bisa merasakan cosmo gadis itu sama sekali. Mungkin dia telah meminimalisir cosmonya agar tidak terasa oleh siapapun.

Kedua Gold Saint itu kebingungan setengah mati mencari keponakan mereka, akhirnya mereka harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka gagal menemukan gadis itu. Akhirnya mereka kembali dengan wajah lesu, Mu dan Kiki yang melihat mereka kembali tanpa Rhea mendapat firasat buruk. Namun mereka berusaha untuk tidak berfikir yang macam-macam dan kembali ke Sanctuary setelah Ringo mengirim pesan kepada Cissy.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan cloth Sea Dragon sedang menggendong Rhea yang pingsan. "_Baka _Kanon, rasakan akibat ketidak-pekaan kalian." kemudian dia segera pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan.

**The End**

Maiko: Oke, Maiko minta amplop, eh maksudnya minta ampun! Untuk sementara gak bisa nulis Season 2 ANB, alasannya? Kecelakaan ngeeeeng(?)

TsukiRin: Oi! Kalo otak udah miring jangan di sini!

Maiko: Weleh, iya deh ampun. Err... saran mungkin? Kok endingnya ngegaje ya? Oh, buat lagu TsukiRin artinya kira2 di bawah ini.

The End of First Love

_The sound of lonely bird.  
Resonance my painful heart.  
The cold winter wind grazes on my cheeks.  
The reality of my first love.  
Make me cried till my tears dried.  
_

_A lonely heart dancing in sad melody  
With the light of moon and stars.  
Alone in the middle of the forest.  
_

_Why I don't wanna stop dancing?  
Cause I might remember.  
And crying again.  
_

_The illumination of middle frozen lake.  
Where I dancing alone  
Just looks like a magic.  
And will break when the moon disappears.  
_

_Now I just can say "Thank you, farewell"  
I know this is best choice  
Even this painful.  
But I should do this, right?  
_

_Thank you my first love  
This is our last memory.  
We'll never meet again.  
Cause I will gone from your life.  
_

_This is the end.  
For the first love story._


End file.
